Trick or Treat!
by CloudBusting85
Summary: Casey and Izzie take Izzie's siblings out trick or treating.
1. BOO!

"Boo" said Izzie as she jumped out from behind the lockers.

Casey jumped "Ah shit Izzie don't do that."

"Aww did I scare you,is Casey a little baby?" smirked Izzie

"I just don't like being scared, you know that." replied Casey

"Yeah don't I know it when we watched the woman in black last week you hid behind the cushion for the whole movie."

"Look,I prefer movies that are light and happy."

" you like movies for kids."

"Look we've had this argument before I will not stand down from the fact that the original Lion King is the best film ever."

"So you wouldn't consider coming to the haunted house with some of the girls from track tomorrow?"asked Izzie

"Hell no, I don't want random people jumping out me."

"You wouldn't even do it for me?" said Izzie as she pulled a face

"I'd rather let Sam explain to me Edisons daily schedule then go to a haunted house."

"Ugh you no fun Casey."

"Look come christmas i'll be a little shiny bauble of fun and we can go ice skating and decorate ginger bread houses."

"Ok fine." sighed Izzie

"But I know something we can do tomorrow."said Casey

"What?"asked Izzie

"Go trick or treating." smiled Casey

"Casey don't you think we are a bit too old to go trick or treating,wont it look a bit odd two teenagers knocking on peoples door,they might think we are going to ransack the house or something." laughed Izzie

"Izzie it's free candy,who turns down free candy,you don't just stop wanting free candy when you get older but that's besides the point,it won't look odd if we had lets say… a seven year old and six year old and two year old with us."

Izzie glared at Casey

"Casey you I've told you this before you can't just go around taking other peoples kids."laughed Izzie

" Iz,don't be annoying you know exactly what I mean,take Mika and Luca and Ivy trick or treating,I mean I can take my car we can hit up so many houses they will need bathtubs to store all their candy in,every kid's dream."

"Casey that's really sweet of you but they haven't got costumes because mom vanished again and money has gotten tight at the moment so we just settled on not doing trick or treating this year."

"Oh come Iz,even I love trick or treating it's free candy,I repeat free candy,look I'm sure we must have tonnes of stuff at home,Elsa is like a memory hoarder she won't ever get rid of home with me after track and we can take a look."

"Ok sure,It would kinda be cool to see what little casey wore trick or treating...oh I wonder if your mom will have any cute baby pictures."

"Don't you dare make Elsa get the picture out,if you do you will officially be uninvited from entering my house."

Izzie pulled a sad face. "But then where will I watch horror movies whilst you hide behind a pillow."

"Well you'll just have to do it at your own home_ alone_." said Casey as she put emphasis on the alone.

"Come on ,chemistry is about to start in five minutes,and maybe if your less of a pyromaniac than last week i'll let you light the bunsen burner." said Casey

"Ohhh yay fire." laughed Izzie

Casey softly punched Izzie in the arm and they walked towards their chemistry class.

Casey sat on her bed in the evening watching some documentary about penguins,she hadn't wanted to watch it but then Sam had been pestering her to watch it so just to shut him up she was doing it as he had told her to take notes and she would be getting a pop quiz when she finished it.

Izzie:Hey Newton,what time shall we come over tomorrow

Casey: well you can come right after school,if you want we can pick the kids up from your grandmas and come straight to mine.

Izzie:Ok cool sounds like a plan,thanks for doing this your the best they are so excited.

Casey:Right i've got to go still got an hour of notes to make on this penguin documentary.

Izzie Why are you watching a penguin documentary. Haven't you got that history assignment due tomorrow?

Casey: Yes and I'm only watching it to stop Sam bugging me,he may live with Zahid but he still manages to get me watch the stupid penguin videos.

Izzie: night


	2. pirate,pumpkin,banana and what!

Chapter two:Costumes.

The next day sped past till it was eventually time for Izzie and Casey to go and pick up Izzies knocked on the door and Izzie's grandma opened it.

"How was your day at school Isobel?" she asked

"It was good thanks grandma,are the kids around?"

"Oh yes they are watching tv."

Izzie walked into the house followed by Casey.

"Mica,Luca,Ivy it's time to go!"

They came running towards Izzie.

"Izzie i'm so excited I can't wait." said Mica

"This is going to be so fun,"

Izzie looked down at her two siblings who were already eating candy.

"You haven't even been trick or treating yet,where did you get all that candy from."

"Our teachers let us have a halloween party and there was loads of candy."

"Oh so we don't need to go trick or treating then."Izzie teased

"NOOOOOOOOOOO please we want to go." wined Mika

"Im joking i'm joking,go and get your shoes and coats and they we will go to Caseys' house."

They ran off to get their coats.

Ivy walked towards izzie holding up a bag of skittles.

"Ivy got candy." the two year old said.

"You have haven't you." smiled Casey.

"Trink or treating is scary,I don't like monsters." said Ivy

" I promise there won't be any monsters."Said Casey

Ivy wasn't convinced.

"Izzie ,no monsters are there." Ivy said

"I promise no monsters and if there are I'll protect you from them."Said Izzie

"Me to I'll say,stay away from my sister you meany pants monster." said Luca as he punched and karate kicked the air.

"Come on you three out to the car."Said Izzie

"Whose car is it,you don't got a car." said Mika

"It's don't have a car and its Casey's car,we are going to go to her house and then she is going to drive us around."

"Thanks Casey this is going to be the bestest day ever."exclaimed Luca.

They pulled up to Casey's house,Doug was out at work and Elsa was out with some friends.

"Right who wants to come and choose a costume."

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE."Both Mica and Luca yelled as they followed Casey up stairs to the spare room where she had put all the costumes her and sam had ever worn right from her first ever costume to her last ever costume.

Thirty minutes later the kids were still deciding what to be.

"I want to be a pirate." said Luca as he grabbed pirate costume out of Mica hands.

"But Luca I had it first and I want to be a pirate." said Mica

"Be something else anyway girls can't be pirates be something else." said Luca

"Girls can too be pirates." exclaimed Mica

Izzie and Casey were downstairs with Ivy when they heard all the noise and commotion rolled her eyes and they went up the stairs to sort out the issue as soon as Izzie walked into the room her siblings started telling her what the other had said and did.

"Cut it out both of you or we won't go trick or treating at all." said Izzie sternly.

"But Izzie,Luca snatched the pirate costume off me and he said girls can't be pirates,which is wrong isn't it Izzie girls can be pirates." wined Mica

Izzie sighed.

"Stop being silly both of you,stop fighting over a silly costume,and I've told you before Luca to stop telling Mica she can't do things because she's a girl, your her big brother you're meant to be nice to her and look out for her not be mean to her."

Luca turned around and pushed Mica onto the bed and stomped off.

"Ugh I hate you." he said as he left the room.

"I'm going to push you down the stairs you meany pants." said Mica as she ran after him.

Izzie looked at Casey and mouthed sorry as she walked out after them to talk to them both.

Ivy looked up at Casey.

"Everyone get mad." Said Ivy

Casey nodded. " they did didn't they."

"I don't like it when everyone gets mad,I want everyone to be nice." said Ivy

"Me too,Whilst Mica and Luca are in trouble do you want to choose a costume."Said Casey

Ivy nodded and picked up the pumpkin costume

This made Casey laughed she remembered seeing the pictures from when she was two and wearing it.

"Pumpikin,Ivy be a pumpikin," she giggled.

Izzie walked back into the room followed by Mica and Luca who had been told if they acted out one more time they would be going back to grandmas and to bed.

"Izzie said we had to say sorry to you Casey for behaving badly when you invited us to your house," Said Luca

"Sorry,I said Luca could be the pirate ill be something else instead," sighed Mica

"Hold on a second" Casey said as she rummaged through the pile of costumes.

"Ahhaa knew it was somewhere." said Casey as she produced a second pirate costume.

"Now you can both be pirates." Said Casey handing Mica the costume.

A huge smile spread across her face.

"Thanks Casey you're the best." Mica said giving Casey a hug.

After fifteen minutes of getting the kids ready they were ready to go trick or treating.

"Whose ready for lots of candy?" asked Casey

"MEEEEE."ncame shouts from the back of the car.

"Whose going to have to clean their teeth for hours tonight?"asked Izzie

"MEEEEE." came just as happy replies

The three kids and Izzie were downstairs when Casey finally came down after getting dressed into her saw her first and burst into laughter.

"Look,LOOOOOK Caseys a giant banana." giggled Mica

Izzie turned around and laughed.

"What the hell you look ridiculous." laughed Izzie.

"I think I look fantastic." replied Casey.

"I thought we weren't going to do costumes!" replied Izzie

"Oh no the Gardeners go all in for costumes." explained Casey

"But I didn't bring anything." replied Izzie

"But don't worry i've got you a costume upstairs,go take a look."Said Casey.

Izzie walked up the stairs,

"Seriously Casey." moaned Izzie

"I thought a princess would suit you perfectly." laughed Casey

"I'll get you back for this,I swear to God." laughed Izzie


	3. Candy,Candy,Candies

Casey drove through her neighbourhood stopping along all the roads where she knew they would get the most amount of candy.

Luca came running up to Izzie.

"IZZIE,IZZIE look i've got so much candy." exclaimed Luca as her thrust his bag of candy towards his sister.

"I've got six bags of skittles."Said Mica

"Candy,candy,candies." said Ivy as she spun the bag around spilling the contents onto the ground.

"Ivy you're spilling your candy everywhere." said Izzie as she scrambled trying to pick it up and place it back in her bag.

"Next house,next house." said Luca as he ran off towards the next house.

"Come on Casey."Said Mica pulling Casey by her hand.

"Come on banana head."Said Ivy as she giggled

Luca ran back and grabbed Casey's other hand, all off them pulled on her to try and drag her along to the next house.

Casey managed to let one hand go and extend it towards Izzie.

"Come on miss princess the night is young." said Casey.

"Why thank you kind banana." laughed Izzie as they walked to the next house


End file.
